SummerSlam 2019
|} '*5: If Kevin Owens loses, he will quit WWE.' 'SummerSlam 2019 Pre-Show:' 'PS: During the match, Murphy then sends him into the steel ring steps before getting in the ring and hitting a summersault plancha. Murphy puts Crews in the ring, and Rowan attacks Murphy for the disqualification.' 'PS: After the match, Rowan punches Murphy around ringside and throws him. Rowan waits for him to get to his feet and hits a running cross-body on the floor. Rowan is furious that Murphy pointed the finger at him on Smackdown Live as the attacker of Roman Reigns. Rowan drags him to the ring post and powerbombs him into it! Rowan screams at Murphy to keep his name out of his mouth. Daniel Bryan is seen watching backstage emotionless.' End of the SummerSlam 2019 Pre-Show. 'SummerSlam 2019 PPV Main Show:' '1) After the match, Becky Lynch celebrates with the RAW Women's Title. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Kayla Braxton is with WWE Hall of Famer Trish Stratus. Stratus says Charlotte has no clue how lucky she is someone like her paved the way. Stratus will prove that she is the Queen of Queens.' 'Video Package: Goldberg vs. Dolph Ziggler.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Dolph Ziggler makes his entrance. Ziggler says he is the best thing to ever happen to WWE. Ziggler says he is the best thing to ever happen to pro wrestling. We’ve all seen it before: legends come and legends go, but old DZ is always here stealing the damn show. Ziggler says we all know Goldberg doesn’t tend to show up for matches. We also know that Goldberg fears Ziggler. Goldberg’s music cuts him off, and he does his legendary entrance to LOUD chants of his name. Goldberg has all his pyro firing tonight.' '2) After the match, Goldberg celebrates and goes up the ramp. Ziggler grabs a microphone and says Goldberg hit him like a little baby. Ziggler says Goldberg isn’t man enough to fight him. Goldberg goes back to the ring, and Ziggler struggles to get up. Goldberg KILLS him with another Spear. Ziggler writhes around in pain as Goldberg celebrates. Goldberg goes to the back, but Ziggler demands another microphone. Ziggler says to Goldberg that anybody can get lucky twice. Ziggler says Goldberg doesn’t have the balls to face him man-to-man. Goldberg never did. That’s why Goldberg is a laughing stock in this business and Ziggler is the best. Ziggler will never be defeated and will never stay down. Goldberg’s music hits to a big reception. Goldberg comes back to the ring. Goldberg smacks the microphone out of Ziggler’s hand, helps him up, looks at him with pity, and pretends to walk away. Goldberg then absolutely turns him inside out with another Spear.' 'Backstage, WWE Champion Kofi Kingston is with Smackdown Tag Team Champions The New Day. Big E and Xavier Woods introduce Drake… but it’s not Drake the musician/actor from Toronto. It’s Drake Maverick. Maverick does a lame rap and then realizes that they tricked him into thinking R-Truth is here. Maverick leaves. Kingston says he’s going to prove to Randy Orton tonight that he cannot be held down, no matter what.' 'Video Package: AJ Styles vs. Ricochet for the WWE United States Championship.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Styles tells Gallows and Anderson to attack Ricochet. Gallows and Anderson hit the Magic Killer on Ricochet. The Original Club then poses in the ring.' 'Backstage, we see the NXT Tag Team Champions The Street Profits. Montez Ford says this is their first SummerSlam. They put over Goldberg. Angelo Dawkins then calls attention to the Toronto Champions. Dawkins talks about Nikki Cross retaining the WWE Women’s Tag Team Championships on the Kickoff Show. Dawkins then says his social media handle for Cross to contact him. “The Nature Boy” Ric Flair walks up, and The Street Profits flip out. Flair dances around with them.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Charlotte celebrates and goes to the back. Trish Stratus slowly gets to her feet while the crowd chants, “Thank you, Trish!” Stratus shows her love to the crowd and poses on the turnbuckles.' 'Backstage, we see Seth Rollins warming up when Bret “Hitman” Hart shakes hands with him. Hart says he’ll be watching.' 'Video Package: Randy Orton vs. Kofi Kingston for the WWE Championship.' We go to commercial. '8) During the match, Orton goes outside to grab Kingston. Kingston’s children are watching on. Orton is taunting the children. Kingston becomes enraged and starts wildly punching him. The referee counts them out. 8) After the match, Kingston punches Orton around ringside and sends him into the steel steps. The crowd is chanting, “Bullsh!t.” Kingston grabs a kendo stick and viciously smashes Orton over and over again with it. Kingston gets him in the ring and continues to smash the stick on Orton’s back. Kingston waits for him to get up and hits a big Trouble in Paradise. Kingston poses, but the crowd boos him. Kingston goes over to his family and embraces them.' 'Video Package: "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt vs. Finn Bálor for the Intercontinental Championship.' We go to commercial. '9) After the match, “The Fiend” disappears after some strobe lights play on him. Finn Balor comes to in the ring, and the crowd is chanting, “That was awesome!”' 'Video Package: Seth Rollins vs. Brock Lesnar for the WWE Universal Championship.' We go to commercial. '10) After the match,Seth Rollins looks at the WWE Universal Championship and becomes emotional. Rollins hides his face as he weeps. Rollins celebrates with the championship and stands on the commentary table while pyrotechnics go off on the stage.' End of theSummerSlam 2019 PPV.